My Mothers Boyfriend
by xJadeyBabesx
Summary: gabriella montez was a senior at east high, after returning from vacation she found out her mother was dating a younger guy,gabriella hatches a plan to humiliate her mother,but ends up falling inlove with her mothers boyfriend M For Sexual Content
1. Trailer

Trailer For My Mothers Boyfriend

Shows Gabriella Walking Into To Her House And Seeing Her Mum Making Out With A Younger Guy Then Her

**Gabriella" Mum? *Shocked* **

**Shows Gabriella Shouting At Her Mother **

Gabriella" Shouts* He Could Be Your Son , You Disgust Me

**Shows Gabriella With Her Boyfriend At School **

Gabriella" Its Horrible Its Like Watching A Porn Movie

Her Boyfriend " We Could Make One OF Our Own *Smirks*

**Shows Troy Getting A Bit Close To Gabriella **

Troy" Come On Gabriella *Smirks* It Will Be Our Little Secret

Kisses Her*

**Shows Gabriella And Her Friends Talking About Her Mother And Troy **

Gabriella " We Need To Do Something This Is Just Wrong

**Shows Troy And Gabriella Arguing**

Gabriella " I Aint Gonna Be Someone You Can Come Back To When You Feel Like It

Troy" Whatever

**Shows Gabriella Leaving With Sharpay **

Gabriella Whispers "Bye Troy

**So What Will Happen With Gabriella And Troy? Will We Find Out What Happens With Troy And Gabriella's Mother? What Is Gabriella's Plan? Watch My Series And You Will Find Out ****J **


	2. New Life

**My Mothers Boyfriend **

**Chapter One / New Life**

A Borrowed Land rover Pulled Up Outside A House With A Bmw Parked Up In The Drive Way , Gabriella Got Out Of The Car Saying Goodbye To Her Friends After A Break To Hawaii She Walked To Her Front Door Searching For Her House Keys "Where The Hell Are They" Searching Deeper In Her handbag She Pulled Out A Pair Of Keys , Glad To Be Home , In A Rush To See Her Mum , After Being Away For A Month She Put Her Key In The Lock And Slowly Turned It Till She Heard A Click , Opening The Door Slowly She Walked In , Quietly Shutting The Door She Put Her Bag Down And Walked Further In The House , She Could Smell A New Scent In The Air , Putting Her Keys On The Coffee Table In The Living Room She Walked Near The Stair Case To See…..

Sighs" Nothing Never Changes "Gabriella Whispers

There Was Her Mother Straddling A Chestnut Hair Guy , On The Stair Case , Kissing Down His Neck , Up To His Jaw Line , See Gabriella's Mother Was Always The One To Sleep With Random Guys , But This Guy , He Looks A Lot Younger ,After Being Away She Thought Her Mum Would Of Changed , But Obviously Not..

Shocked" Mum?

Knowing That Voice Her Mother Shot Up And Looked At Gabriella Shocked

Gabriella?

Gabriella Hisses" What The Hell Is This?

Jessica Looked At Gabriella Confused" What?

Gabriella Glares" What I Just Walked In On?

Jessica Smiles" Oh Right Yeah , Gabriella Hunny This Is My Boyfriend Troy

Gabriella Looks From Her Mother To The Chestnut Hair Guy That Was Still Sitting On The Stair Case. She Thought" Whoa His Cute , Hang On What Are You Saying Gabriella That's Your Mothers Boyfriend Your Saying Is Cute , Oh My God!!

Gabriella Spat" In The Kitchin NOW

Jessica Holds Her Hands Up" Ok Jesus

Jessica Walked Into The Kitchin , Troy Got Up Off The Stair Case And Went To Follow Jessica But Got Stopped By Gabriella…

Oi , You Stay Here "Points To The Couch

Gabriella Walks Into The Kitchin While Troy Sits On The Couch

**In The Kitchin With Gabriella And Jessica**

Gabriella Glares And Shouts" How Old Is He??

Jessica Say Sarcastic" Who Are You My Mother?

Ha-ha Your Good aren't You , Now How Old Is He? "Gabriella Spat While Gritting Her Teeth

Jessica Whispers" 17

Gabriella Shouts" WHAT???? His Young Enough To Be Your Son?? Are You Fucking Crazy?

Jessica Shrugs" So? His Good In Bed "Grins

Gabriella Shakes Her Head In Disgust" You Disgust Me Mum

Gabriella Stomps Into The Living Room , Walking Straight Past Troy And Up The Stairs She Walks Into Her Room And Slams The Door Shut , Dialing A Familiar Number , Waiting For The Person To Answer….

The Blonde Hair Girl Answer The Phone In A Happy Voice" Hey Gabs Whats Up?

Sighs" Hey Shar , Nothing , Just Got In And Found Mum Making Out With Some Guy On The Stair Case , No Biggy

Sharpay Sighs" How Olds This One?

Says In Disgust" 17

Sharpay Squeals" Is He Hot??

Gabriella Goes Wide Eyed" Sharpay , This Is My Mothers Boyfriend We Are Talking About

Sharpay Stops Squealing Shocked" Boyfriend?

Gabriella Nods Over The Other Side Of The Phone" Yes Her Boyfriend

After Another Hour Of Talking On The Phone Gabriella Says Bye To Sharpay , Has A Shower And Gets In Her Pjs , And Walks Down Stairs And Puts Her Favorite Film On "Titanic" Half Way Through Her Mother And Troy Was On The Couch Messing About , And Her Mother Feeding Troy Strawberry's Followed By A Giggle Then Kissing After , Having Enough Gabriella Walked To The Tv , Turning Off The DVD Player She walked Up Stairs And Slammed Her Door Shut And Got In Bed , A Couple Minutes Later She Could Hear Giggling In The Room Next To Hers…

Signs" This Is Going To Be One Hell Of A Long Night


End file.
